fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Eir/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Eir (Heroes) Summoned * "I am Eir of the realm of the dead. But now, I have become your prisoner— haven't I?" Home * "This world is dazzling...the people, the trees, even the wind. The light of life is so...so...abundant." * "Hel, the realm of the dead... I lived there so long with only my mother." * "If you are tired, I'll help you sleep. Just for the night—not forever." * "Imagine that your body is ravaged by incurable disease or wracked with pain that never ceases... You'd consider death a kindness then." * "My blade, Lyfja, offers death to those who seek it. To those who wish to live, it offers compassion instead." * "I am Eir, daughter of the sovereign of death. Do not worry. I seek only friendship—not your life." (Greeting from friend) * "Ah, Kiran... I apologize if I look gloomy to you. I am not used to smiling. Did I smile as a child? I can't quite recall... My memories are so fuzzy, so faint... I remember giving Mother a flower. She smiled, and I was so happy. I am still that child. I would still love to make someone happy like I did then. Maybe...if I can bring you a little joy, my life would have some value to it. Please, tell me what I can do. If I could help, I'd be happy. I'd have accomplished something, at least." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "My name is Eir. I am known to all as the princess of the kingdom of death." * "I have noticed that you're overly familiar with everyone." * "When people suffer, truly suffer, that is when their hearts open to death." * "Death is deliverance. Of course, for those who wish to live, it doesn't seem that way." * "All people die, sooner or later. That is what makes their lives shine so brightly." * "I have dreams, sometimes... Blue skies, white wings, gentle smiles..." * "I hope that you will live. This is a new feeling for me." Map * "Yes." * "Death's caress..." * "The glimmer of life." Level Up * "Strength wells up within me..." (5-6 stats up) * "Life is growth... I am no exception." (3-4 stats up) * "No, no—I am not performing as I should. I apologize." (1-2 stats up) * "Thank you. I see it so clearly now— your kindness makes me feel such happiness." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "A merciful death." * "Fly, Lyfja!" * "And now, you rest." * "You won't suffer." Defeat * "Death comes to me." Eir (Renewed Spirit) Summoned * "I am Eir—princess of the kingdom of death. I am...to wish you well for the new year, am I not?" Home * "With each new year, we draw closer to death, and yet...the joy of new experience seems worth celebrating." * "There is no new year tradition in Hel. To the dead who are frozen in time, it would have little meaning." * "This garment is called a kimono, you say? The attention in every stitch makes me feel...cared for." * "I have discovered the importance of taking one's time in chewing mochi. The first time, I...nearly choked." * "I drew this omikuji for my fortune. Could you explain its significance?" * "Hello. I bring New Year's greetings... from Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "There can be no start to the new year without the end of the old. That is the way of things. Life is the same. Over the coming year, new lives will be born...while others will be snuffed out. This body was once full to the brim with the lives of others. Now, only one remains... As the cycle of life and death moves ever forward in this world... How long do I have? When will I find my end? What will become of me? Can you see that, Kiran?" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "As the new year is born, the old year dies... Hmm." * "You? Again? What will I ever do with you?" * "I am told that this robe is called a "kimono." I am fond of it." * "The commander gave me a gift for the New Year. This custom is unfamiliar... What should I do?" * "*laughs* There's a smudge of ink on your face. How did that happen? Oh, calligraphy! I see." * "Everyone's face is shining, filled with hope..." * "This year... I want to see your smiling face." Map * "I will go." * "Hmm..." * "Out with the old..." Level Up * "This sense of determination I am experiencing... Is this what forming a New Year's resolution feels like?" (5-6 stats up) * "One year ends, and another begins. As with all else, the cycle continues..." (3-4 stats up) * "I am...unaccustomed to attire of this kind. I apologize if I am less effective as a result..." (1-2 stats up) * "With the new year shall come new life and, with that, new power..." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "A new year dawns." * "Dazzling." * "Another year together." * "Happy New Year." Defeat * "A bad omen..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes